


Three's Company

by hiredPencil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Sex, Spitroasting, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/pseuds/hiredPencil
Summary: Mituna Kankri and Cronus having a good time. You've got to make those centuries in the bubbles pass somehow.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Mituna Captor/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts).



Its ya boys 


End file.
